ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nazi occupation of the United States
Merge from Battle of Virginia I believe the episode referred to "battles" in Virginia, not a single battle. If it was more than one they should just be mentioned as part of the new Nazi occupation of the United States article.--31dot 09:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Support merge. Furthermore, the spelling of Virginia is wrong throughout.... :P --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:30, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::That's now fixed. And the assumption is removed. I do hate how people create random orphaned articles with no information or citations though. -- sulfur 13:35, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :That's good. When I came across the article, I was wondering what the circumstances were behind this Battle of "Virgina"... --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I would say this could be it's own article, we are talking about the overall occupation here, if anything, the Virginia article should be merged here. How was this done for the Occupation of Bajor stuff, was that all into one article, or were battles and events given their own article? --Terran Officer 16:12, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're bit behind -- Virginia was merged here. :) -- sulfur 16:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, I see... I guess I misread things, and usually there's a bit of discussion before moves take place, but alright, no biggie. --Terran Officer 17:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) proposed re-orientation of page I've been thinking, and while the existence of this page reflects the fact that the episodes were set in Nazi-occupied America, that's only a narrow part of what we know. Nazi occupied America was only a small corner of a war of which we've gotten surprisingly much information. The episode offers information of how things went in Europe and Africa and Russia, and how things are still evolving outside the States. Surely there's enough to create a World War II (Na'kuhl timeline) article. And if this page has a right to exist, then a good point can be made that so does Nazi occupation of Russia, of which we learned enough tidbits to combine into a coherent picture. And this page focusses on the occupation, but surely the conquest of America is a topic upon itself. I thought of creating the alternate World War II page as a start, but then it hit me, it already exists right here. This article is overtly broad in scope, trying to shoehorn all kinds of information about the war in an article about this narrow subject. I think the most sensible thing would be to rename this page, and make it about the whole war. I know that's a radical change, so I'm looking for imput. Good idea, or not? -- Capricorn (talk) 14:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :We had a Nazi occupation of Russia page which was deleted so any discussion on bringing it back would need to occur over at the undeletion page. :My suggestion would be to create the page on the war first, and if needed we could merge this with it. 31dot (talk) 14:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I guess my idea is to start from this text rather then from scratch (even though it would still be almost completely rewriten). I don't suppose that would be ok if I were to create a new article? -- Capricorn (talk) 14:55, October 4, 2012 (UTC) As for Nazi occupation of Russia, I wasn't suggesting that such a page should exist per se, only that I found it odd that a page on a narrow sub-subject like the occupation of America would be created before a page giving an overview of the war overall. -- Capricorn (talk) 14:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :It's almost always OK to create a new article, especially if your only motive is to be an improvement. :) If it was me doing it I would copy this to the new article as a starting point for it; but don't feel that you have to or that I would prevent you from rewriting this one. 31dot (talk) 15:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) That does sound like a good idea; I'll create a new article with this as a starting point, then rewrite this article to work as a subchapter (so to speak), and I guess we'll see how things look then. Thanks for the advice, it's obvious in retrospect, but I guess I needed a sounding board :) -- Capricorn (talk) 18:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC)